Problem: Jessica was assigned problems 39 through 73 for homework tonight. If Jessica did all of the problems she was assigned, how many problems did she do?
Explanation: Instead of counting problems 39 through 73, we can subtract 38 from each number so we instead consider problems 1 through 35. We see that Jessica did 35 problems. Notice that she did 35 and not 34 problems.